Lune Noire
by SoeRaven
Summary: Pitch ayant refusé de se rallier à Lilith le démon dans ses plans d'accomplir l'Apocalypse, cette dernière dérobe la baguette du Destin pour jeter un sort de représaille au croque-mitaine, dont l'âme changera de corps avec celui de Sable. Cette malédiction qui semble bien moins grave qu'on le pense emmènera pourtant des conséquences catastrophiques sur le monde entier...


**Et voilà ma nouvelle fanfic de Rise of the guardians. Au début, c'était sensé être une petite histoire humoristique mêlant Pitch et Sandy, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ajouterai biennnnnnn du mélodrame ! Hihi  
En espérant que cela vous plait, laissez des reviews ^^**

1.** L'offre**

Le soleil venait à peine de quitter l'horizon, laissant place à une magnifique voûte céleste remplie d'étoiles scintillant sous le doux regard de la pleine Lune. Même si l'on retrouvait encore une fine couche de neige gisant au sol, un vent chaud caressait les bourgeons et les feuilles naissantes des arbres, annonçant l'arrivée du printemps.

Sandy flottait sur un moelleux tapis de sable, au-dessus d'une petit village de campagne, ses petits bras vêtus de manches dorés faisant des mouvements de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, afin de créer ses rêves doux et apaisants. Ses grands yeux rêveurs pétillaient de joie en voyant toutes ses mines souriantes, mais endormies sous les couvertures. Il contemplait les mortels dormir à poings fermés, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque nuit partout sur le globe. Il adorait son travail en tant que gardien, mais surtout depuis que lui, Jack Frost, North, Bunny et Toothiana avaient vaincu Pitch, le croque-mitaine, l'affreux roi des cauchemars et également son ennemi juré. Ce dernier avait failli prendre possession du monde en convainquant tous les enfants à ne plus croire en eux, mais heureusement grâce à un petit garçon nommé Jamie et quelques uns de ses amis, ils avaient finalement triomphé, renvoyant Pitch dans l'ombre.

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, Sable n'en avait plus entendu parler et c'était tant mieux. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas leur place dans les esprits naïfs des enfants. À leur âge, ils devaient en profiter pour rêver, espérer, croire et s'amuser, pas à craindre le noir et à gâcher leur enfance à se cacher des monstres.

Malheureusement, rares étaient les enfants qui croyaient encore en eux une fois devenus adultes. Sable ne s'en faisait pas pour Jamie, mais il était normal qu'avec le temps, on oublie certaines choses...  
Ou alors qu'on cesse d'y croire au bout d'un temps. Divers raisons pouvaient en résulter : les études, les amourettes, l'argent, le boulot...

Une fois son travail achevé, Sable se dirigea à la ville suivante en mutant son tapis de sable en avion, ce qui l'y conduirait plus vite.  
Il créa de nombreux rêves, différant les uns des autres selon les intérêts des enfants. Il apprécia particulièrement celui d'une petite fille de cinq ans, qui revit son père revenir à la maison après son long voyage en Australie, expédition organisée par son travail d'archéologue. Sable la vit sauter dans ses bras, toute heureuse de voir sa famille réunie de nouveau. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du petit bonhomme. Il se demandait bien ce que Pitch pouvait bien apprécier à ne semer que la peur et la discorde.  
Il secoua la tête. Après tout, il ne connaissait que cela, comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? C'était comme se demander à lui-même pourquoi il adorait créer les rêves.

Quelques heures plus tard, il sentit lui aussi la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Il s'agissait du Marchand de Sable, après tout, dormir se révélait l'un de ses passe-temps préférés en attendant le sommeil des mortels.  
Il retourna donc dans son somptueux Palais de Sable, camouflé du regard humain. Il sautilla jusqu'à un lit douillet qui se forma instantanément à son arrivée puis se blottit dans ses draps dorés, baillant puis fermant les yeux.

La voix s'était arrêtée.  
Enfin.  
Un moment de répit lui fut étrangement agréable. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait été un jour piégé dans ses propres cauchemars ?  
Pitch Black inspira un grand coup, profitant de sa « liberté » qui serait certainement passagère. Pendant cinq ans, la voix incessante de ses mauvais rêves lui avait murmuré des atrocités sans arrêt, tel un schizophrène agonisant dans ses illusions dans une sinistre chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique.  
Tout cela à cause de ces maudits gardiens. S'il en avait possédé la force, il serait sorti de ce trou et serait retourné donner une bonne leçon à ces vaut-riens.

Malheureusement, le destin l'avait cloué dans son repère humide et solitaire tel un rat. On ne ridiculisait pas ainsi le croque-mitaine ; le Maître de la Peur !  
Pitch se releva en chancelant, trempé de sueur. Il porta une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs, massant sa tête endolorie. Le sol de roche n'était pas vraiment confortable. Son regard doré arpenta l'endroit comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait. Pendant combien de temps avait-il dormi ?  
Il frotta ses yeux cernés en grognant quelque chose, mais il ne sut quoi exactement. Il se rappelait encore ces ombres qui l'avait torturés sans arrêt. Pourquoi s'étaient-elles arrêtées maintenant ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de retourner se cacher sous les lits et dans les armoires, attendant que le Marchand de Sable ne soit plus dans le coin pour tenter de semer la peur dans les esprits.

Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne savait même pas s'il était apte à marcher. Il se sentait si faible, si misérable...  
Il osa un pas, faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais s'appuya à temps au mur.

Cette voix, il l'entendait en écho dans sa tête. Une voix d'enfant, une fillette. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses traits, mais il se rappelait très bien de l'écho de ses pleurs. C'était toujours la même scène : il se revoyait se tenant devant une ombre brumeuse, menaçante. Il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, sauf peut-être tendre la main vers la fillette, qui ne cessait de l'appeler à l'aide.

« J'ai peur », avait-elle soufflé.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était senti attiré vers elle, il avait voulu la sauver de quelque chose. De quoi exactement ?  
Il ne se souvenait plus, mais il avait éprouvé ce sentiment familier...  
Une peur, un désespoir qu'il avait déjà ressenti auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas une peur normale, enfin celle qu'il créait.  
Cela s'était révélé différent, effrayant, même pour lui.  
Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se rappeler plus en détails, mais seul un objet lui revint en mémoire.  
Un médaillon doré.

Mais c'était tout, rien d'autre.  
Le néant total.

Il rouvrit les yeux, puis remarqua que sa longue robe noire était en lambeaux, laissant entrevoir une bonne partie de son torse et ses bras au teint grisâtre. Décidément, les cauchemars n'y étaient pas allés de mains molle. Il soupira.  
Vraiment, il haïssait ces gardiens de malheur.

D'un geste maladroit de la main, Pitch fit apparaître un cheval grâce aux ombres environnantes. Il n'était pas aussi imposants que ceux faits de sable, mais c'était tout de même un début.  
Enfin, selon lui.

- Fais le tour du repère et vois s'il y a une sortie qui n'a pas été condamnée.

Hochant la tête, la bête s'exécuta puis disparut dans les ténèbres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, lui annonçant à sa grande surprise qu'il y avait une entrée par où il pourrait facilement sortir.  
Pitch lui donna ensuite congé, puis se dirigea vers la sortie indiquée. Il s'agissait d'un couloir qu'il n'avait presque jamais emprunté qui débouchait dans un cimetière, s'il se souvenait bien. Étrange, pourquoi celle-ci serait à sa portée et pas les autres ?

Se disant qu'il y songerait plus tard, il sortit au bout de quelques minutes sous un ciel de nuit. D'après la température, ce devait être bientôt le printemps.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait dans le cimetière. Il était complètement désert, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Enfin, les tombes abritaient bien des morts, mais on ne pouvait pas réellement les considérer comme des gens. Il déambula dans l'endroit sans vraiment savoir où aller. Devait-il risquer de se montrer en ville ?  
Pour se faire reprendre par les gardiens ?

Depuis quand se révélait-il aussi craintif, tout d'un coup ?  
Ce n'était pas son genre.  
Oh, et une bonne vieille frousse sous le lit d'un enfant ne devrait pas alerter grand monde.  
Oui, cela allait certainement lui remonter le moral.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le cimetière, il sentit une ombre voiler la lumière que projetait la pleine Lune.  
Une ombre noire et étrangement familière.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. La lune s'était transformer en une immense sphère sombre, presque invisible sous la voûte de la même couleur.

- Bonsoir, Pitch.

Il pivota sur lui-même, faisant désormais face à une jeune femme maigrichonne, mais d'une beauté sensuelle, aux cheveux infiniment longs d'un blanc cadavérique. Ses yeux noirs aux longs cils de neige fixaient le croque-mitaine d'un regard des plus étranges. Elle portait comme unique vêtement une robe noire et moulante, dont le décolleté révélait une bonne partie de sa poitrine.

- On se connait ? Lança Pitch, complètement impassible.

- Oh, mais si, fit-elle d'une voix enfantine. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ta vieille amie Lilith ?

Pitch ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Lilith, le démon de la discorde, fille de Lucifer et l'une des pires craintes de la plupart des bons croyants. Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir utilisé son image dans de nombreux cauchemars, surtout à l'époque du Moyen-âge.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici, sur Terre ? Je croyais que vous, les démons, aviez tous été emprisonnés en Enfer depuis des centaines d'années, déjà.

- C'est ce qu'on raconte, répondit-elle en se mouvant vers lui d'un geste fluide, si bien qu'elle se retrouva bien vite à ses côtés. C'est devenu lassant en Enfer. Torturer des âmes, c'est devenu bien trop cliché et ennuyeux. Ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir faire un petit tour sur Terre pour goûter à de la viande fraîche.

En disant cette phrase, elle le dévisagea de haut en bas d'un regard pervers.

- Je peux bien commencer par toi, bel étalon.

Puis elle effleura son torse de ses longs doigts fins, mais Pitch recula de quelques pas, pas du tout séduit par ces avances.

- Non, merci. J'ai eu ma dose de torture pour un bon bout de temps.

- Oh, mais avec toi, je vais être une gentille fille. Tout comme je l'ai été, cette fameuse nuit de 1423. Tu te souviens, Pitchy ?

- Ça s'est passé en 1423 et ça ne se reproduira plus, Lilith. Si tu es venue jusqu'ici juste pour tenter de me séduire, tu perds ton temps... et cesse de m'appeler Pitchy.

La démone leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa les bras en faisant la moue, telle une enfant qui s'était fait confisqué sa sucette.

- C'est bon ! Si on ne peut plus s'amuser de nos jours, pas étonnant que tu sois devenu si froid. Par contre, pour discuter plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas revenue ici simplement pour mon bon plaisir. J'ai des plans, vois-tu. Des plans bien spécifiques. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour y arriver.

- Ah, bon ?

- J'aimerais te demander un petit service. J'aimerais... comment dire, accomplir l'Apocalypse et tes pouvoirs de croque-mitaine me seraient bien utiles.

Pitch prit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'Apocalypse, comme celle décrite dans la Bible catholique ?

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Pas du tout. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que tu es cinglée. Les gardiens et les anges ne te laisseront certainement pas faire.

- C'est pourquoi je te demande ton aide. Imagine, Pitch ! Le monde enfoui sous un chaos infernal, toi et moi y régnant en maîtres. La peur et la discorde tourmentant les âmes pour l'éternité.

- C'est tentant, mais je me dois de refuser. À qui est-ce que je pourrais faire peur si tous les mortels deviennent des âmes errantes ? Tout le monde sait que le peur est une émotion réservée au vivants. Une fois morts, on ne peut que ressentir la paix ou bien la souffrance causée justement par toi, rien d'autre. Soit dit en passant, je me la joue solo en tant que Maître de la Peur.

Les traits de Lilith se déformèrent afin de prendre un air sombre, ce qui la rendit assez effrayante.

- Vue que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, je vais te le redire d'une autre façon : Je VEUX que tu t'allies à moi.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'y forcer en abusant de moi, peut-être ? Ha, ha, ha !

- Je vois que tu as conservé ton sens de l'humour, fit-elle, son visage pâle gardant une émotion froide. Attends-toi simplement à des représailles, Pitch Black. Sache qu'on ne refuse _jamais _l'offre d'un démon.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un sombre brouillard, laissant le Roi des Cauchemars enfin seul.

- C'est ça, espèce d'enfant gâtée, souffla-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Puis il poursuivit sa route jusqu'aux habitations les plus proches sans apercevoir Lilith qui l'observait, invisible sous l'ombre d'un saule.

Sandy se réveilla avec un mal de dos assez inhabituel. Son lit de sable avait durci telle de la pierre, il ne s'était jamais douté que cela lui arriverait un jour.  
Se répétant que la douleur finirait par disparaître au bout d'une heure, il se hissa sur ses pieds, mais faillit tomber par manque d'équilibre. Tiens donc, le sol semblait bien plus éloigné que d'habitude.  
Pourtant, il se tenait sur ses deux pieds, pas dans les airs.

Puis il remarqua l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
Ce n'était pas du tout son Palais de Sable, mais une sorte de grotte qui dégageait une forte odeur d'humidité, de pourriture, mais surtout de...  
… peur.

Oui, de la peur, de la haine et du désespoir.  
Tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait habituellement.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à sa situation. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit en train de rêver ? Non, il n'avait jamais fait de rêves aussi étranges de toute sa vie.  
Mais alors, que signifiait tout ceci ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que sa peau avait prise une couleur étrange.  
Grise.  
Grise ?

Il toucha ensuite ses vêtements, devenus une tunique noire et terne traînant jusqu'au sol, ses cheveux en pointes, son visage, autrefois rond et doux, possédant à présent des joues creuse, un nez pointu en forme de bec d'oiseau, des yeux sans sourcils...  
Sans compté qu'il était maigre comme un cure-dents.

Sans attendre, il se jeta au-dessus d'une source d'eau ruisselant tout près de lui.  
Son reflet lui renvoya non pas le petit bonhomme doré et souriant qu'on surnomait le Marchand de Sable, mais plutôt...

Pitch.  
Pitch Black.

-

**Alors, pas trop décevant ? J'attends vos reviews** ^-^


End file.
